The Jinchurikii Naruto Shinobi of Onigakure
by RedGummies
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked, she was sealed into a new born in hopes of helping her friend test the village of Konohagakure. The demon owner over all of Konoha is back, and she isn't too happy with the village treating their jinchurikii. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

The Demonic Flames, produced by the Kyuubi, danced amongst the ruined buildings of the aftermath of the Kyuubi's attack. A woman, at least 6'2" if not taller, stood on the mountain side, northeast of the village. She held a golden locket with a simple heart shaped locket. She sighed as she continued to watch her best friend destroy parts of the ninja village that resided on her lands.

'_I am sorry, Kashi... please be safe. It is time, Konohagakure, time for you to be tested. Shodaime, Nidaime, Yondaime, forgive me. I know I am wasting your sacrifices, but I must know. Many villages have already been corrupted, now it is time to see if Konoha is among those that must be punished. Soon my new village will be complete. Five years child, five years until I come. Thank you, Kyu-chan, you are my greatest friend. You will be freed in due time, for now, bare the prison for the children's sake.'_

The woman turned her back on the village and headed to join her people. She looked over her shoulder and stopped to watch her friend be seal into a new born.

_'If everything goes as predicted, than Konohagakure will have lost it's greatest ninja.'_

She turned her head forward and flicked her wrists. Two small wolf pups stood before her.

"Shomai, Nimai..." Both pups quickly shifted. They grew and stood on two legs. They were now twin children. They looked up at their grandmother and ran around her a few times.

"Listen you two... go and inform Jiraya and Tsunade, that their godchild is in good hands. Make sure his spy network do not catch a glimpse of the boy." The two pups stopped at her feet and turned their heads up.

"Grandma go bye-bye?" Shomai, the first girl, asked.

"No go bye-bye." Nimai, her twin sister, whined.

"I won't be gone for long. Five years, that's all."

"Bye-bye long?" Shomai quivered his lips.

"If this goes as predicted, you both get a big brother."

"Big brother, big brother!!" the two chanted happily.

"Now go, and don't fail!" They sprinted towards the village. One continued straight on while the other went west. The woman tilted her head up and let out a mornful howl. Other wolves joined her, and morn for the unfortunate losts within the village, and the dreaded treatment of the jinchuuriki if prediction holds true. The woman leapt off the mountain, gliding down the mountain side in a free-fall. She shifted her youki to her feet and tilted her heals onto the mountain. A trail of rubble lifted into the air as she used youki to slow her descent. A few feet from the bottom she jumped off, into a backflip, and landed on both feet. She took off running to the north-east, where her new country was to be complete, within the next five years.


	2. No More Games

Two wolf pups bounced along the main road into Konohagakure. A tall woman, with midnight-blue hair, wearing a fire-red kimono walked calmly towards the gates. She held in her hand authorization, given to her by the Fire Damiyo. Two large wolves, one snow white, the other pitch-black, walked along side her as the pups went on ahead. She ran a finger through her hair ad smiled softly at the antic of the two pups. They were happy to see their grandmother again, and were even more excited to meet their new elder brother. The large gates that held Konohagakure were in site. The pups quickly pulled back and trotted along behind her. She watched as the Anbu who accompanied her jumped down to walk in front of her so no ninja were to attack the group. The Anbu stayed silent as he continued on.

"Itachi, you know you don't have to follow me." she said in a bored tone. The Anbu, Itachi, took off his mask and looked over his shoulders.

"I know... but I owe you my life." The woman yawned and flicked her wrist back and forth. She was satisfied when she heard a crack.

"It was nothing, 'sides the pups have taken a liking to you." She nodded her head at the pups and the sprinted towards Itachi. The youngest one jumped onto his shoulder and brushed her head by his cheek. Her twin growled and took her spot by his other cheek and proceeded to do the same as her sister. Itachi tried to suppress a giggle, but failed to do so. The pups used their fur to tickle the eleven-year old boy and yipped at their success. As they were nearing the gates Itachi slid his mask back on. As he walked to the guards of the gate and frowned as he saw them both asleep. He flicked both of them on the head as the woman stood behind him. They jolted awake and when they saw the two large wolves took out their kunai. The woman quickly held out a paper with the Fire Damiyo's seal on it. They stopped and looked at the Anbu. He nodded and they lowered their weapons. They gave her and her guards the passage to enter. The woman noticed the lights of a festival shine within the village. She followed Itachi and began to listen in on the adults who were talking amongst themselves.

"Not a day goes by where I don't thank the Yondaime, and the shinobi too." one group said.

"I can't believe the Hokage! He left that-that **thing** alive!" one woman sneered. The woman being escorted frowned but stopped in her tracks when she heard wailing. She sniffed the air and got a large whiff of blood. She took off towards the smell, leaving the guards and Itachi in her search. As she jumped along the rooftops she spied the Anbu hidden. She looked their the alleyways till she spotted a small boy. She stopped on top of a rooftop relatively close to the alleyway the boy was in. She saw a group of shinobi, Chuinin at least, surround the boy. She caught a few words like 'demon' and 'monster'. She glared at the group and jumped in front of the boy. The shinobi jumped back in surprise and raised their weapons. She let out an feral growl from her throat and showed her canines. Her guards wolves stood in front of her and the boy, snarling at the shinobi. She turned towards the boy and noticed the fear in his eyes. Her eyes grew soft and she picked up the boy swiftly and dash towards the Forest of Death.

_Flashback; **Senkou Ura no Jutsu**_

Naruto didn't know what he did now, but yet again a group was chasing him, calling for his death. He had just gotten kicked out of the Orphanage and barely escaped the rocks thrown at him by the fellow orphans, now he was being chased. Barrage after barrage of kunai and shuriken were thrown at him. Most of them just nipped his skin while a few embedded themselves in his back. He rounded a corner and found himself staring at a white fence. He gulped and turned his back to the fence. The group stared at him with murder in their eyes.

'_Help! Someone, anyone, just help!_' he screamed in his head, tears falling along his bruised cheek. The group took a step forward and Naruto slumped to the floor, clutching himself as he shook in fear. Deep within his mind a red eye opened within the darkness of the prison. Feral eyes looked around and the creature inside was about to let out a deep growl when it heard a cry for help.

'_Help! Someone, anyone, just help!_' a frightened voice called. A swarm of memories flooded within the cage and the creature inside growled with much ferocity. It held it's breath as it felt a familiar presence.

'**Kyori**' it muttered. Immediately the creature sent out waves of youkai, wrapping themselves along the boys internal organs to keep the child from dieing until help arrived.

'**Hurry, friend, hurry.**'

The group now stood a few feet from the boy, kunais ready.

"Time to die, demon!" shouted the leader. The boy quickly looked up and stared into red eyes. His vision grew blurry. The dizziness soon died when a woman stood in front of him. She let out a deep grow that shook Naruto to the bone.

'_She'll... she'll kill me!_'

'**Trust her!**' a voice called out.

'_Who's there?!_'

'**No time! She's a friend, not foe! Don't panic!**' Naruto could only nod dumbly as he was lifted into a warm embrace. The wind blew as he saw the buildings pass in a blur. Naruto's eyes grew heavy and he slumped into the woman's arms. Soon, inside Naruto's head, he could hear a lullaby being sung.

'**Aki no yu hi ni, Teruyama momiji  
Koi mou suimo, kazu aru naka ni  
Matsu o irodoru kaede ya tsuta wa  
Yamja no fumoto no susomo yu. **

**In the sunset light, the mountain glows with autumn leaves -  
Deep scarlet and light gold, everywhere.  
Maples and vines, vivid among the pine trees,  
The foot of the mountain a woven brocade.**'

_Flashback; **Senkou Ura no Jutsu **_Kai!

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the woman who saved him. She gave him a warm smiled. Naruto felt a wet nose on his hand. He turned his head and saw a wolf pup nuzzling him. It yipped and licked his hand. Naruto giggled as the wolf tickled him. Naruto looked up and stared at the Anbu who was behind the pup. Another wolf that looked like the pup licking him lay on the Anbu's lap. The Anbu lifted his hand to his mask and took it off. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Tachi!" Naruto smiled. Itachi gave Naruto a small smiled and looked up at the woman. The woman placed Naruto down and patted his head.

"Hello, little one, what is your name?" the woman asked. Naruto turned his head to Itachi. He nodded and Naruto looked back at the woman.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he said in a small voice. The woman chuckled.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Kyori. Do you know why the people here treat you differently?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Five years ago, my best friend, Kyu-chan, attacked this village. To stop her from destroying everything, your Yondaime used a very powerful jutsu to lock her away into a new born baby. Do you know who that baby was?" Naruto thought for a moment and remembered his birthday was the same day the Kyuubi attacked.

"Me?" he asked in fear.

"Yes little one... it was you. But do **NOT** call yourself the Kyuubi. You said so yourself. You said you were Naruto Uzumaki, and that is who you are. And you no what?"

"What?" She smiled at him. It made Naruto feel a little warm.

"Only big strong men can keep a demon locked away inside of them. You are a big strong man, and all the villagers don't see that. You see, little one, I asked my best friend to attack Konohagakure."

"Why?"

"Many other villages have fallen. They either fear one another, or hurt one another for something they can't control. I had to test the village, to see if they were the same. And by the state I found you in, it appears that they have become just like the others. But now, little one, it's time."

"Time for what?" Kyori ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I'm not your real mommy, but I'll be your mommy, if you let me." Naruto stared at her.

"If you want, I can take you away. I can take you to a place where you will be safe, and loved for who you are. You'll be loved by everyone, do you know why?" Naruto could only shake his head.

"Because in my village, **everyone **is my family, and that includes you, Naruto-kun." Naruto felt tears sliding down his cheeks. Kyori wrapped her arms around the boy and hugged him. He cried on her shoulder. Itachi looked away and covered his ears. He couldn't stand to hear the heartwrenching sobs coming from the boy. He was only five, and he'd been in the hospital more times than even Itachi. The wolves around them howled in sympathy.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, let it out. Let it all out. No one will hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of that." Naruto began hiccupping as his sobbing grew into little sniffled. He looked up at Kyori, with tear stained cheeks. She brushed away the tears and kissed him on his forehead, like a mother would. Naruto held her close, as if this love would vanish if he let go. Kyori carefully picked him up and nodded to Itachi. She and the wolves raced behind the Anbu. She sent a glare to the Hokage tower.

'_The Leaf Village will face my wrath. They have broken a rule, a rule punshible by death. This boy **will** have justice. I'll make sure of that._' Kyori dropped down in front of the Hokage tower and followed Itachi inside. Once inside, they could see many ninjas and workers glaring at Naruto with hatred. The two guards she had with her changed into their human form. The white wolf stood at 5'10" while the black wolf stood at 6'7" and both her guards raised their youkai to scare the people in the tower. They quickly rushed out of their way, and even Itachi slightly wavered at the killer intent the two unleashed. Kyori nodded to both of them and they stopped flaring their youkai. Itachi regained his composure and lead them to the Hokage's office. They ignored the secretary and saw the Hokage, reading a book many men knew as 'Icha Icha'. Kyori and Itachi cleared their throats and the Sandaime jumped and threw his book behind him. He looked up and saw Kyori standing in his office. He quickly rose and walked in front of his desk. He knelt down, forehead on the floor, in front of Kyori. Itachi took this as a sign to bow as well. Kyori rolled her eyes as Naruto stared down at his self-proclaimed grandfather.

"You may raise, Sarutobi." she ordered. Sarutobi quickly rose to his feet and watched as the door opened, reaviling Tsunade, her assistant Shizune, her pig TonTon, and Jiraya stood at the door. TonTon jumped down to the floor and dipped his head. All four of them bowed to Kyori.

"You may all raise. TonTon lift your head." They did as told and stood looking at Naruto. Naruto shivered under their gaze and hid his face in Kyori's chest. They all gave him sympathetic looks. She cleared her throat and everyone looked up.

"Sarutobi, call a council meeting, as well as Anbu along with Ibiki and Anko. **NOW!**" she barked and everyone scrabbled to the meeting room. Sarutobi called over his shoulder for Itachi to get the council together.

The Shinobi and Civillian council were called and came at once. The two advisors, along with Danzo, looked at Sarutobi.

"Sandaime, why did you call forth this meeting." asked Fugaku, Uchiha clan head.

"Yes Lord Hokage, and why are there Anbu, and, not that I mind, why are Jiraya, Tsunade, and her student here as well?"

"I did not call forth this meeting. Someone else did. Someone with greater power over the village than even the Damiyo." Everyone gasped and looked towards the door as it open. Two large wolves walked into the room. The white one on the left, and the black one on the right. They bowed their heads and the pups trotted in a followed their betters. In walked Kyori, with a very disrtaut Naruto clutching to the back of her leg. He peared around and quickly hid as he saw the cold looks of the council.

"I, Kyori Hatake, otherwise known as Kyori no Ookami, have called today the remaining Sanin, the Anbu, the Hokage, and the council members here to discuss a certain rule I had placed when I allowed the founders and the first Damiyo passage into my lands." Everyone in the room quickly bowed their heads to Kyori.

"Rise, mortals." They rose and looked at Kyori. Danzo cleared his voice and everyone turned to him.

"Now Hatake-sama, what rule are you implying that we have broken?" he asked smugly. Kyori quickly took out the contract made long ago and gave it to Tsunade. She bit her thumb and swiped blood along the seal of the scroll and gave it back to Kyori. She calmly opened it and gave it to Jiraya.

"Jiraya, please read the third rule that is written in blood."

"Hai Hatake-sama." Jiraya cleared his throat. "I, Kyori no Ookami, hereby place this rule. Both the Shodaime, the Nidaime and the first Damyio, along with clan heads, allow this rule and this rule is void till my death. I hereby declare, any jinchuuriki, that is born within Hi no Kuni, regardless of statist, health concern, ect. is to be honored, respected, and treated with dignity. Those born of Hi no Kuni who violate this law, will be punished. Breaking this law, is punishble by death." Jiaray rolled up the scroll and gave it back to Kyori. Kyori turned to Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Tell me Hiashi, how does one honor, respect, and show dignity to a person?"

"By givingadmiration to others, integrity, and nobility."

"Correct." She turned to Tsume Inuzuka.

"Tsume, does or does not one show these qualities by beating someone, trying to kill someone, insulting someone, disregarding someone, over all treating someone like shit?"

"It does not."

"Hmm, I see. Does everyone in this room agree?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"I see... then tell me, which person in this room, is a jinchuuriki? I'll give you a hint, it's the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Now then, just point." Everyone pointed to Naruto.

"I see... Itachi, did it or did it not state in the contract that one must treat a jinchuuriki born in Hi no Kuni's soil is to be treated wiith honor, respect, and dignity?"

"It did."

"I see." turned to Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, is this or is this not, the contract signed by all the founders of the village within Hi no Kuni."

"It is."

"What are you getting at?" replied Danzo.

"Do not interupt me. Now then let us see, my rule, the one that is punishable by death, clearly states that everyone within Hi no Kuni, civillian or shonbi, must treat a jinchuuriki with respect. Do not speak, just nod." Everyone nodded.

"I see, and is the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, not the jinchuuriki born within Konohagakure?" They nodded again.

"So, now if I understand this, basically my rule states that you are suppose to treat this boy Naruto Uzumaki, with respect." Yet again they nodded.

"And who in this very room did respect him. Raise your hand." Itachi, Sarutobi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, and Anko all raised their hands.

"Seven people... I see. Now then, is it, or is it not, clearly stated that those who break the rule, is to be killed immediately?" Everyone slowly nodded. Kyori looked at everyone in the room.

"Then it is quite obvious what I must do."

"What do you mean, Kyori?"

"HATAKE-SAMA!!" she shouted. "Everyone swine in this room is to refer me as Hatake-sama." everyone nodded and sent a glare to one of the civillian council.

"The majoriy of Konohagakure, has broken this law I place. Now then, normally, I really don't give a damn if someone breaks a rule but..." she began walking around the room.

"Hi no Kuni used to be a demon country. My clan and I lived within these lands, and we could have killed you all." she raised a hand to stop people from interupting. "Now then, to end this mindless human killing, I had to kill my clan. I killed my brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandfathers, grandmother, and even my own father, whom I loved deeply, to give evey last one of you safty. All I asked in return, was for Hi no Kuni, to follow **three **little rules, that your founders all agreed to." She stood in front of the room and crossed her arms. She looked at everyone, except those whom respected Naruto, with hatred.

"And so many of you **UNGRATEFULL, LYING, HEARTLESS SONS OF A BITCHES **_**DARED**_** TO BREAK MY RULE!!**" she shouted as she let out waves and waves of killing intent.

"You all went a head a **BEAT**, a small boy, who did nothing, **NOTHING**, to this village when I clearly said that you were to treat him with **RESPECT**, **HONOR**, and **DIGNITY**, and yet you all have the **NERVE**, to go behind my back!" The room shook with her voice.

"I **CLEARLY** have every fucking right to **KILL** every last one of you! And do you know what is stopping me from actually killing all of you!!" They all shook their heads.

"That **BOY**, that inicent, **FIVE YEAR OLD BOY**, does not wish harm on any one of you bastards. I will honor the boy's wish and I will not kill any of you." The room sighed in relief.

"**HOWEVER**, you will still be punished!" She stopped at Itachi and called Naruto over. She looked at Itachi and nodded. He took off his mask and activated his sharigan. Naruto froze if fear and shook violently. He quickly deactivated his sharigan and watched as Kyori held the boy in her arms.

"The first punishment... As of this moment, each and every Uchiha, except Itachi and young Sasuke, is hereby **FORBIDDEN** from using their kekkei genkai!" An uproar came from the civillian council, Fugaku, Danzo, and the Sandaime's advisor. She flared her youkai and growled.

"**SILENCE YOU IMPUTENT MORTALS!!** You had the balls to disobey me, who **KILLED** her own family to let you **LIVE** your miserable **LIVES!** I have every fucking right to kill you. This is nothinhg and I mean **NOTHING **compared to death. SO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!! ANOTHER OUTBURST AND EVERY LAST COUNCIL MEMBER WHO DARE INTERUPT ME WILL BE KILLED ON THE SPOT!!" everyone shrunk in their seats and Ibiki and Anko were holding on to each other for dear lives.

"Remember, your Hokage's word is law, but I **AM** God! The second punishment is this... as of this moment, the Shinobi council, civillian council, Danzo, and advisors of the Hokage are hereby **STRIPPED** of their ranks! For **FAR TOO LONG** has the council abused their power! The Hokage determines every last thing that goes on in his or her village! The Hokage will choose who he wishes to allow as advisors **BUT** Danzo, Koharu, and Homura are to **NEVER** be allowed in the council." she paused to see if anyone would ubject, but no one did.

"Third Punishment; Until Itachi's Eighteenth birthday, their will be **NO** Uchiha clan head. The Sandaime will be the only one allowed to order the Uchiha clan around **AND** the Uchiha are ordered to give 40 percent of their profits to Uzumaki Naruto. He will do with the money as he sees fit.

Root is no longer in order, and if I find any interfierance in shinobi dutie by you, Danzo, or any Ex-Root member not follow under the Sandaime every ex-member along with Danzo shall be execuited on the spot.

The ex-members of Root are hereby genin and shall remain genin till **DEATH**!

Every clan, Shinobi and Civillian, will give 20 of their profits to the boy, **EXCEPT**, the Nara, Akamichi, and Aburame clan. The Inuzuka, and Yamanaka, will give their profits for only **TWO** years. The Hyuuga, Six years, and the Uchiha, **TWELVE** years. Each year you will give the overall profit. The only excuse I will except is war and that's it. If you do not give results, one of your clan will die." The clans gasped and some foolish civillian spoke up.

"You can't do that!" Kyori gave Naruto to Itachi, and as Itachi covered Naruto eyes Kyori quickly ripped apart the civillian councilman who spoke up. She looked at everyone else.

"Anyone else want to disobey me?! This is suppose to be a DEATH punishment!! I AM going easy on every last FUCKING one of you!! I could kill you all right now! BUT I WON'T! Do not question me, or you face the same death he has received." One of the civillans shook in fear and decided not to say a word.

"ALSO, the boy will get his inheritance, NOW, and the council will here of his inheritance, but they will not have ANY say in the matter, because, as of right now, this boy is a member of my newly founded village within the new country! This country, is filled with DEMONS! That's right! Inhuman entities live within these lands. To be honest with you, I only came to give my country alliance, and I'm going to keep the alliance... for now!" She smiled at everyone.

"Now let me tell you the TRUTH of the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure! YES the Kyuubi attacked, BUT, the Kyuubi, my BEST FRIEND, volunteered to be sealed into a child to TEST you! THAT IS RIGHT! KYUUBI WAS A TEST! AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU EXCEPT FOR NINE PEOPLE FAILED THE MOTHER FUCKING TEST!! CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ALL **SUCK **AT LIVING AND EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SCREWED YOURSELF OVER!!" she shouted. The door opened and one of the two wolf pups trotted into the room with a few papers in her mouth. She handed them to Kyori.

"Thank you child." She gave the scroll with a blood seal to Jiraya.

"Jiraya, is this, or is this not a blood seal?" He looked at the seal and nodded.

"It is, but only the Yondaime or a blood relative can open it."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"And how do you open a scroll with a blood seal?"

"You bite your finger till it bleeds and swipe your blood over the seal. But you know this already Hatake-sama." She smiled at him and turned to Naruto.

"You heard him sweet heart, bite your thumb and swipe your blood on this." Naruto did as he was told and open the scroll. Everyone gasped.

"B-b-but! But that means..."

"YES! EVERYONE! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE AND THIS PROVES IT!" everyone stared down at Naruto. Hiashi put a hand to his mouth.

"What have we done..." he whispered.

"Congratulation! You have beaten, threatened, and had hurt the Son of the Man who SAVED your lives! You have just GIVEN AWAY your saviors bloodline and rights, to my village and you know what that means. EVERY PAPER MADE BY THE YONDAIME IS HEREBY NARUTO'S PROPERTY AND HIS WORK AND HIS JUTSU WILL BE WITH THE BOY WHEN HE IS READY TO LIVE TO MY NEWLY FORMED VILLAGE!! Congratulations everyone, you all just fucked yourself over for a SECOND TIME IN ONE DAY!!" she laughed as she saw the horrified looks of the ex-councilmen. She quickly grabbed Naruto as he fainted from the shocking news. She lifted him up and handed the peace-treaty papers to the Hokage.

"Well, if you all need me I'll be at Minato's compound and packing every valuable, including jutsus, for the boy to send home." Kyori walked out of the room, laughing as she heard everyone screaming and arguing. Itachi slipped out of the room and followed Kyori along with her guards and the pups. She stopped when she reached the corner of the hallway.

"You know, you don't have to sneak around." She turned to Itachi and stared at him. Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"His father... was the only one besides you to treat me as myself." She nodded and smiled down at Naruto. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"It is said, as tradition, that every Namikaze must have one or more bodyguards." She turned to Itachi, with a devious smirk on her face.

"Do you wish to become this boys guard?" Itachi turned his head and stared out the window.

"But what of my younger brother..." he asked himself.

"The boy and your mother can come along... I have no qualms." Itachi turned to her, a worried expression on his face.

"But..." Kyori rolled her eyes and flicked Itachi on the forehead. He blinked and tilted his head.

"Not every demon eats humans, and besides, the ones that do only eat nuke-nin."

"Can I really leave with you?" she smiled at him.

"Think of it as relocating into an allied village to learn of it's customs. I'm sure you'd make a good representative." she quickly winked at him and turned to go.

"Meet me at training ground seven in a few." she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the tower. It took all of Itachi's reserves to not laugh out loud. She came up with the perfect excuse to get him, his brother, and his mother out of the clan. His lips twitched as he kept from smiling. He walked out of the building quickly and went to tell him mother.

_Flashback; **Senkou Ura no Jutsu**_

Little Itachi stared at his mother's swollen stomach. He was having a little brother or sister and wondered how he or she got in there. His mother laughed at him and told him to get his father for dinner. He pouted but did as he was told. He raced off to his father's conference room. His father always sat there at the end of the week, waiting for Itachi to give him his perfect grades at the academy. He put his had on the door but took a step back when he heard his father speaking to someone. He waited patiently, but couldn't help holding an ear to the door to listen when he heard father mention his brother or sister.

"Are you sure it's going to be a boy?" he didn't recognize this voice.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you have the preparations ready?" it was his father's voice, and he couldn't help but try his best not to squeal when he heard he was having a brother.

'_I'm going to be the best big brother in the whole world._' he thought to himself.

"When is the due date?" Itachi raised an eyebrow past his hair line.

"Hopefully October 10th ."

"Sou ka..." Itachi whispered.

"Then the Kyuubi will be summoned by then."

"Good... however."

"What?"

"Kushina, she's pregnant. She's at least already the same as Mikoto."

"Then get her to a different section of the hospital and have the Kyuubi destroy it."

'_Nani... what's a Kyuubi... maybe it's a present for brother!_' Itachi stood away from the door and sat down. He drummed his fingers on the floor and waited. In a few minutes his father walked out of the door. He looked down at Itachi and gave him a hard glare.

"How long have you been there?" he questioned. Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"I just got here. Mother said it's time for dinner." Fugaku nodded, but his glare hadn't wavered.

_Flashback; **Senkou Ura no Jutsu **_2

Itachi's mother held him close. Itachi had made his first kill, in an attempt to save his father. Itachi had seen the glint in his eyes. He _**wanted**_ Itachi to kill. He _needed_ him to kill... but why? His mother let go and Itachi left to his room. On the way he passed by Sasuke. Itachi sighed and hugged Sasuke tightly. His brother looked at him, but giggled happily. Sasuke had always seem to calm him down. He let go and went into his room.

The next day, he noticed bruises on his mother's arms. He also saw her wince when Sasuke grabbed onto her arms as she held him. Itachi eyebrows furrowed. He left as his father came into the room. Before Itachi closed the door behind him, and noticed the glare his father sent her and the way she slightly wavered at his glare. She clutched Sasuke tight until he whimpered him pain. Mikoto place Sasuke on the floor and walked out of the door, but not before he became yet another victim of his father's angry stare.

_Flashback; **Senkou Ura no Jutsu**_ Kai!

Itachi shook his head as the memories came back. His father had wanted Sasuke to become the vessel, not Naruto. Sasuke had been saved when he was delivered earlier than expected. Itachi couldn't bare the thought of the villagers treating him the way they treated Naruto. In a way, he was glad it was Naruto, and not Sasuke, but... Itachi looked back into the councilroom. He wondered, if they had known... if it was an heir of a strong clan, would he still have been treated the way he did all these years.


	3. TagTeam Mission, on to Wave Country

Author's Note; I have yet to decide if the story will have a pairing at all but most of it will be malexfemale. The only malexmale aka yaoi, will be the OC's (Other Characters) that aren't from Naruto. I'll give you the list of my Ocs (Original Characters) and all the different anime characters. It's placed in Naruto instead of Anime Mix because it mostly focuses on the Narutoverse so bare with me.

Also, I'm going with the information that some authors go with, like how Naruto's mom is names Kushina and how his dad's the fourth and stuff like that, so if I'm wrong feel free to correct me and sorry, but I haven't read the mangas after episodes eighty to about ninety so my resources are scarce!

_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_; Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama, Yoko Kurama, Kuronoe

Raizen and his monks, Mukuro and her territory, Yomi and Gandara, along with Chuu, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, and Touya.

_**Original Characters**_; Momo Jaganshi, Hiei Akito Jaganshi, Tsukiko Urameshi and her unborn children.

_**Genin Teams for Chunin Exams**_; Rookie Team; Naruto Kazama-Yoko, Sasuke Uchiha-Koujaku, and Junsei Urameshi. Fourth-Year Seniors; Hiei Akito Jaganshi, Hyouden No Ookami, and Koyuki No Ookami

Disclaimer: All I own are the Ocs. The Ocs mentioned besides the members of the genin team are the **MAIN** Ocs that will be featured a lot and Junsei is one of the unborn children mentioned above.

* * *

Kyori glared with much hatred at the large house.

'_Arashi can buy a fucking house and thirty-five acres of land, but he can't pay me back for all those poker games?! That son of a bitch, when I get my hands on him I'm so..._' Kyori continued swearing in every language she knew at the Yondaime. She clicked her tongue and the seal to the mansion disappeared. She calmly walked up the gravel steps and opened the door to the house. She started up the main stairway to the master bedroom and stepped in. She lay Naruto on the bed and kissed his cheek. She brushed his hair a few times and watched as his nightmare began to fade away. She walked over to the bookshelf that was to the right of the bed and pulled the spine of the twenty-second book of the eighteenth shelf. The bookshelf pulled back and creaked up. She stepped through the secret doorway and headed down into the Yondaime and Kushina's scroll room. Every jutsu they had recorded over the years was held tucked away from enemy ninja. The door to the jutsu had the kanji for maelstrom on it, and obvious indication that the room and all that lay behind the door was Naruto's property. She snorted as she thought about the second meaning of Naruto.

'_I bet Arashi __**did**__ name the kid "fish cakes". He's crazy enough to do it._' She walked into the room, shooing the wolf pups away as she closed the door behind here. She began going through the list of scrolls to find the ones adressed to Naruto. She looked over her shoulder and glared.

"I'm one of the eight watchers of the Ningenkai, I can see ghosts." The ghost behind her chuckled lightly.

"Maa, maa Kyori-hime, you know I mean no harm."

"Your dead, you can't do anything to cause physical harm and I've been dead inside for years now." He grumbled and childishly stuck his tongue out at her. Kyori sighed and flipped the ghost off.

"Enough, what do you want Arashi?" Arashi hovered towards Kyori and pointed to a scroll.

"That's the one for Hirashin."

"And the one for Tessen and Kakute?" He pointed to one scroll on the third shelf and another on the fifth shelf. Kyori reached up and grabbed the three scrolls. She turned her back to the others, knowing they were completely fake. Arashi opened the door for her and led her back up the stairway. Arashi walked into the bedroom to see Naruto crying. Kyori dropped the scroll and ran to him. She draped her arms around him, forcefully barring his head on her chest. He began sobbing and held onto Kyori like a life line. She began to sing a lullaby that she would sing to her grandchildren. The song was sung in a chorus of different toned howls, loud enough to be heard through out the house, but soft enough to sooth the poor boy. She made a flurry of hand signs and turned the room into a spectral dimension. She motioned for Arashi to step forward and he did. Naruto turned his head and looked into a pair of cerulean eyes, similar to his.

"F-father?" he whispered fearfully. Arashi nodded and gently smiled at him.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, gomenasai. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone." Naruto got out of her arms and threw himself at Arashi. He was shocked that Naruto didn't phase through him but gladly turned the hug. Kushina materialized into the room and looked on as Naruto and Arashi hugged each other. She stepped forward and patted his head. Naruto looked up to see a red haired woman smiling down at him. Arashi shifted Naruto onto his lap.

"Naruto-kun, this is Kushina, your mother." Kushina reached down and picked Naruto up. She hugged him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Aisoku, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled shyly and let the woman continue to pet his hair. The twin pups trotted into the room yet again, holding serveral different containment scrolls in their mouths. They walked over to Kyori and dropped the scrolls on the floor in front of her. She smiled at the two and scratched behind their ears. She turned back to Kushina and Arashi while clearing her throat.

"I'm taking Naruto back to my village. I'm sorry to have used you both, but it needed to be done. If Kyuubi had woken up and searched through the boy's memories she would have become enraged and destroyed everything, using the boy like a puppet. It was to insure the village's safety as well as the boys remaing time of this earth. He'll be coming with me and be put in the care of a trustworthy clan within my village. I must hold a conference with Kami-sama, and if I succeed I can bring you both back to life. Do we have a deal?" Naruto turned to look at his parents with pleading eyes. They both smiled warmly and nodded.

"We accept." they answered.

* * *

Itachi sat in the conference room with the elders of the clan. The members of the clan, excluding Sasuke and Itachi himself, had their Sharingan forcefully removed. They were all enraged at Kyori and began plotting her downfall when Itachi asked for a meeting.

"Well Itachi, what is it?" Fugaku asked, hatred evident in his tone.

"I plan on going to this new village as a representative of the Anbu Black Ops. I hope to gain this woman's trust and use my Sharingan to copy all jutsus shown to me. Also I hope to bring Sasuke to quicken his development of the Sharingan since I'll need help with the many jutsus and increase the power of the Uchiha Clan. However I must bring mother. She has a very caring soul, so using her as an obstacle to gain their trust is most vital." Inside Itachi was seething. As he watched the elders' expressions he felt sick to his stomach. It was like they were getting high off his declaration of gaining back the power of the Uchiha. Itachi went into his 'Anko' stage and began plotting all the ways he could kill them. The possibilities were endless. He almost snickered at the thought of having them all castrated.

"This is an astounding idea Itachi. I knew you wouldn't let this clan down, though that fact the Mikoto is needed is quite annoying, I'll agree to this and allow both Mikoto and Sasuke to accompany you as well as that demon bitch." In a secluded part of Kyori's village many female Inu's began sneezing. Itachi nodded his head and left to tell his mother and Sasuke of the news.

* * *

"Mother..." Mikoto turned from the dishes and smiled as Itachi walked in.

"Itachi-kun."

"Mother, I would like for us to join the newly appointed village we have an alliance with, without father." Mikoto stared at Itachi with a suspicious look.

"Why?" she questioned. Itachi shifted on his feet, worried about how his mother would react.

"well, you see...Kyori-hime-"

"Oh my! Did you say Kyori?" Itachi stared at his mother.

"H-hai." She took out a rag and hit him over the head.

"You should have said so earlier! I haven't seen that woman since I was a child. It'd be nice to go, but is Sasuke coming?"

"Hai." she smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He stared after her as she called over her shoulder,

"You'd better be ready when I come back with all of Sasuke's and my bags, or else!" Itachi sighed out.

"That's it? Mention Kyori and my mother turns into a monster. Damn it."

* * *

At the north gates Kyori stood waiting with her guards, the pups, and Naruto. Naruto had gotten along with Shomai and Nimai easily. He was a little frighten of Kumoru and Harunoi but had quickly warmed up to the two of them. Right now Naruto was on Kumori's back, waiting patiently, or as patiently as he could for a five-year old, for Itachi and his family.

"Will the scary Uchiha man go with us?" Kyori growled slightly.

"No. If he knows what's good for him he'll stay away." Naruto nodded and turned his head in front of him. The morning mist began to roll in, which happened a few times since Konohagakure wasn't far from the coast lines. Naruto had trouble looking through the mist for any signs of Itachi. Soon Itachi, his mother, and young Sasuke came out of the fog and walked up to Kyori and Naruto. Mikoto placed Sasuke down and jogged over to Kyori.

"Kyori-hime!" Kyori smiled and embraced Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan, it's good to see you." she greeted. Kyori motioned for the group to follow and headed out of the village gates. Itachi placed Sasuke on Harunoi's back and began walking as well. Sasuke slumped onto Harunoi's back and snuggled against her snow-white fur. He yawned tiredly and slipped into a deep sleep. Naruto soon followed Sasuke as he clutched his stuff fox plush as he drifted off to sleep. Kyori looked over her shoulder and smiled at the two boys. The wolf pups jumped onto the other wolves, Shomai on Harunoi and Nimai on Kumoru, and slipped under the boys' arm. Sasuke pulled Shomai closer as Naruto began to nibble on Nimai's left ear. Nimai whined softly but remained still. Kyori turned her sight to notice they were close to the shore. On the docks stood four figures, not so silently conversing with themselves.

"Hentai is better!" Yusuke yelled.

"No, Yuri!"

"No, Hentai!"

"Yuri!"

"Hentai!"

"Yuri!"

"Hentai!"

"Yuri!"

"Hentai!"

"Yuri!"

"Hentai!" Kyori had enough of their bickering.

"QUIET!!" she yelled, after making sure that the pups had covered the boys' ears. They four winced in pain. They turned and notice Kyori in a foul mood.

"What is going on?" she asked. Yusuke and Momo pointed at each other.

"She/He did it!" they yelled simultaneously while glaring at each other.

"What now?" The second girl stepped forward. She had lilac hair and lavender eyes. The first girl, Momo had violet eyes and hair, and looked punk-rock. The first boy, Yusuke had onyx black hair, slicked back with gel, wore a white T-shirt, covered with a denim-jacket shirt and worn out jeans. The last member was hard to see in the dark, but he wore a black cloak which looked oddly like a dress, had long spiked black hair, white strips of hair in his bangs and a white bandana across his forehead.

"Yusuke and Momo were fighting over which manga were better." The second girl answered. She spied Itachi and his mother and smiled politely at them.

"Konbanha! My name is Tsukiko, it's nice to meet you."

"Omaesan, I'm Momo."

"Hajimemashite, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Hmmf. Hiei." Yusuke snorted at Hiei's behavior.

"Ignore Hiei, he's always like that." He sucked breath in as he held his side where Hiei had just jabbed him.

"Ketsu!"

"Sutopuu!" Tsukiko cleared her throat.

"Are we ready to head into Onigakure?"

* * *

Itachi, the rookie team's sensei, stood before the Kan-Onikage, with his genin team behind him. Over the years both he and Sasuke had learned how to open up more, thanks to Tsukiko and especially Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke had become best friends and both complimented the others skill quite well, which is why they were in the same team together, with their female teammate, and sensei Itachi.

"Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Junsei," The genins turned towards Kyori in attention. "You are to be working as a group with Konohagakure genins. Like you three, they are rookies, working on their first C-ranked mission. Normally these missions are below you, however, our information tell of a shipping tycoon, Gato, who is holding Wave Country in the palm of his hands. Your mission is to assist these genin, or at least that is what Konoha was told. Your real mission is this." She handed the folder to Itachi, which had a B-ranked stamp on. "I want you to assassinate Gato, and stop his tyranny. The demons living within the waters of Wave are suffering from chemicals being dumped into the sea. Stop them for killing more Aquoni (Aquaditc Oni). Around this time is when they lay their eggs, so millions of new born lives rest on your shoulders, dismiss. I want you in Konohagakure in five minutes!" The genins nodded their heads firmly and took the sealing scrolls locked in their team folders in case of outside missions such as this one. The group left the office and head to their homes to inform their parents. Junsei went straight to her mother, who was at the academy, while Naruto, along with Sasuke, went to the Yoko clan to inform the head. Itachi went ahead to inform Mikoto of Sasuke's and his mission (Sorry for gramar, no beta-reader).

Junsei was the first born twin of both Tsukiko and Yusuke, who were the clan leaders of the Mazoku Clan. Her younger twin, Sashimi (Her father's idea), was an on hand medical ninja who worked full time at the hospital while she was a frontal assault/battle field ninja. Her mother and sister taught her high level medical jutsu to ensure her teammates health.

Naruto had been adopted by the Yoko Clan, lead by Yoko Kurama, Kyuubi's son. Thanks to Kyori-sama Kyuubi was freed from the seal, but decided to be an information collector instead of a clan head. She could never stay still, Kyori had commented. She also brought in nuke-nin in need of a home. Kyori didn't really care what crimes they had committed, as long as they didn't mess with her laws, they could do what ever they wanted outside of the village. Yoko, Naruto's adopted father, and Kuronoe, the one who gave birth to Naruto's adopted elder brother Kurama, were very accepting towards Naruto and were about to go haywire on Konohagakure when they learned of all the crimes committed against him.

Sasuke and his family were accepted into the Koujaku clan. The Koujaku were a clan of demon sparrows. Some had human forms, others were quite demonic looking, while even more were spirit animals, like Kyuubi, who wasn't born with a physical body. Spiritual animals were selected demons assigned to watch over the world of humans to keep balance, even if it meant sacrificing themselves to become prisoners in a human vessel. Most were harmless, like the Kyuubi, but when provoked or harmed they would lash out, destroying all in it's path, which was pretty damn scary.

Itachi and his group stood outside the gates, waiting for the guards to finish stamping their access passes with the village symbol, which was hard when the guards constantly replaced them.

"Yatta!" One of the guards found the stamp and quickly stamped their cards. They flew through the trees, heading at high speeds towards Konohagakure. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, a gift from the Koujaku Clan head, which were the creators of their kekkei genkai, and began scouting ahead. They were fifteen killometers from the border of Hi no Kuni. They passed the (imaginary) border line and procceded towards Konohagakure.

* * *

Kakashi and his genin group, consisting of Sakura Haruno, Hanabi Hyuuga, who were total bitches, not that Kakashi would say that aloud, and poor Gekko Uchiha, Itachi's second cousin. Kakashi felt really bad for the poor Uchiha, but after he had found out that **they** were responsible for his sensei's death, he was down right pissed off! But not a Gekko, he reminded him too much of his old teammate, Obito... which was fucking creepy since they look a like, acted a like, and they fucking have the same goggles. If it weren't for his hard learned training at the art of 'Not giving a shit', which Kyori-hime taught him, he would have been scared shit less when he first met him... but even that 'legendary art' couldn't stop his eye twitching every few seconds when he first laid eyes on the kid. 'Damn eye twitch' , he cursed that day.

As I was saying, Kakashi was waiting for their assisting genin team. He had been informed that they were from Onigakure, and that Tazuna had been hiding valuable information. Normally Kakashi didn't really care, considering this is the first time he past a fucking genin team, and he was pretty pissed off about that, but hiding information about enemy shinobi, most likely nuke-nin, could get the kids kill, and he wasn't going to let them die... no matter how much he wanted the Haruno to just disappear into thin air... yeah, that would be a good excuse. Not only a habit, but a way to avoid guilt, yeah, that would work perfectly... shit the Hokage could see through him, damn!

Kakashi began ranting on all his 'kill the Haruno' plans and how the Hokage would see through them all. While doing said ranting, he noticed very large chakra signatures heading their way... and fucking fast too. He pulled out a shot a kunai into the trees... only to have the butt of the kunai smack him right in between the eyes. He fell over and groaned.

"Fuck me!" he swore.

"Never thought you swung that way Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi flung his eyes, okay his one eye, open and stared into a pair of Sharingans.

"Oh, Itachi! You're the sensei of the genin team Kyori-hime sent?" He asked as Itachi helped him on his feet.

"Hai." Itachi replied. Junsei came up behind Itachi and clung to his back. He struggled to stand up right. It wasn't the fact that the girl was heavy, it was more of the fact that she inherited her mother's 'Death Glomp no Jutsu' which was a total bitch... and very painful to the receiver.

"Nani?" Junsei pointed behind her at the Haruno.

"Look sensei, it's a she-devil!! I've never seen something like that, it's butt ugly!!" she shouted. It took all of Itachi's and Kakashi's reserves and 'Don't give a fuck' training to not start rolling on the floor in laughter... but that didn't stop Naruto or Sasuke. Sakura didn't take to likely to the comment and stomped over to Junsei.

"You dumb bitch!" she shouted. "Who the fuck do you think you are calling me," she paused to flip her hair. "Butt ugly?!" Junsei stared at her and shrugged her shoulders, turning to Itachi.

"Itachi-sensei, didn't Kyori-sama tell us to never converse with a pink hair she-devil?"

"You mean a Haruno?"

"Yeah that."

"Hai."

"Tell her I can't talk to her face to face. It's against Kyori-sama's rules."

"True... but you're on a mission with her."

"Doesn't mean I gotta socialize."

"A touche." Junsei stuck her tongue at him. Itachi ignored her and turned to see an old drunken man.

"You must be Tazuna. I'm Itachi Uchiha-Koujaku, sensei of the genin squad from Onigakure. We'll be joining you on this mission." Tazuna seemed to let out a shaky breath.

"Thank kami." he muttered, but both Junsei and Naruto picked up on it. Naruto nudged Junsei and she nodded. She began molding her youkai and allowed her empathic abilities to leak through. She saw a mixture of regret, worry, and insecurity float around Tazuna. She pulled back her youkai and turned to both Naruto and Sasuke. She relayed the information to both of them and Sasuke went over to his brother. He pulled on Itachi's shirt, causing him to look down.

"Hmm?"

"Itachi-aniki..." Sasuke whispered something into his ear and Itachi shot a glance at Kakashi then Tazuna. Kakashi caught on and raised his guard. Itachi patted Sasuke on the head.

"Let's move out. We don't have all day." kakashi nodded and followed after the Oni-team, his own gaining following right after him with Tazuna in the rear. As they left the village Itachi began hand signals to reposition his genin team. Junsei, having the most experience with assassination and death stood behind Tazuna, using her empathic abilities to cover any enemy attacks from the rear. Sasuke, activating his Sharingan, covered the Konoha genins on the right while Itachi took their left. Kakashi walked a bit faster to get in front of them while Naruto took the front, acting like an innocent child.

* * *

It had been a few hours... and loud bitching on Sakura's part, when Junsei began sensing blood lust. She quickly swiped her feet from under her and fell to the ground. Every one stopped and Tazuna quickly helped her up. While she was leaning on Tazuna, with everyone looking at her, she gave the signal. They all nodded and began walking again, after Junsei said that she was always clumsy on her part, which wasn't far from the truth. They saw a puddle up ahead, with Sasuke's and Itachi's Sharingan they relayed the genjutsu on the puddle. Behind them Junsei took out her trusty Tessen and stood at the ready. In front Kakashi nodded and Naruto sent a thumbs up, taking out ninja wire as preparation while Kakashi signaled his plan of observation to Itachi, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Junsei was the last to pass the puddle when the ninja sprang up from the puddle. The two nuke-nin, wielding adjacent gauntlets connected to one another with a single spiked chain, lashed out at both Itachi and Kakashi, taking them out, or so the thought. Hanabi and Gekko froze up while Sakura screamed in terror. Both brothers moved back and headed straight for Tazuna. As they drew in for the kill Junsei stepped in front of them, blocking the poison claws with her Tessen. She pushed them back, wrapped her legs around one of the brother's head in a hea-locked grapple and quickly twisted her body, snapping the man's neck, killing him in a swift movement. The other brother, enraged at his siblings death slashed Junsei with a poisoned claw. She quickly jumped back, away from both Tazuna and the brother and landed on all fours, quickly searching through her pack for an antidote. The ninja, thinking he got Tazuna where he wanted him, turned towards him, only to have a kunai meet with his neck. He gurgled as he chocked on his own blood. As Junsei held onto the correct antidote she ran towards the body, forming quick hand signs, and scanned the ninja's memory. As she got to the section where the man got his order from someone who had just had a meeting with the employer, than ninja died. Junsei sighed and quickly took a swig of the antidote. Junsei turned to see Itachi ruffling Sasuke's hair as he took his position to protect the other genin in case both Naruto and Junsei failed. She gave him a thumbs up and motioned Naruto to return to the group. She drank the last bit of the three-hundred-fifty milliliter dose and placed the bottle back in her sack.

"Junsei, what did you find out?" Itachi asked.

"The Demon-Brother's work for the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochii and Zabuza's aprentice. One of the Seven Swords Man of the mist, declared nuke-nin after failed assassination attempt on Mizukage, in hopes of ending the civil war within Mist." she replied.

"And Zabuza's employer?"

"Unknown, yet high possibility of being the tyrant Gato considering he attacked the bridge builder responsible for building a bridge that will connect Wave to the mainland in hopes of ending the tyrant's reign. All other information classified, yet tyranny has been going on for less than half a decade." Itachi nodded and sent a cold look towards Tazuna.

"If it weren't for my genin team, not only would you have been dead, but you would have risked the lives of innocent children."

"Uh..." Itachi's eye twitched.

"I said children, not ninja."

"Oh... oh! That's what you mean, I get it." Junsei and Sasuke slapped their foreheads at Naruto's random moments of stupidity, or as Junsei calls them 'Naruto's retarded question of the month'. Sakura marched up to Junsei and glared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"How could you kill someone?!" Sakura shouted. Junsei rolled her eyes at her.

"Before Sasuke and Naruto came, the academy gratuation test was to kill a low level nuke-nin and bring their head as proof. I completed it when I was three, and I'm only eight." Junsei replied as if it were simple. Sakura gasped in horror. Junsei shook her head and glared.

"You're a shinobi and shinobi are suppose to kill other shinobi. And you call yourself a kunoichi. Get with the program, no one is going to save your sorry ass, so shape up, or you're better off dead." Sasuke and Naruto nodded in agreement and Gekko reluctantly agreed as well. Hanabi glared at them.

"Do you know who I am?" she sneered. They shook their heads and stared at her. She huffed and stuck her nose up snobbishly.

"I'm a Hyuuga, and I'm superior than you commoners." Junsei struggled as she tried not to snort in laughter.

"Yeah, well what kind of Hyuuga freezes up just cause a jounin gets teared into shreds. I mean, they're fucking jounin for a reason. They won't let themselves die so easily. Didn't they teach you anything usefully at that academy?" Hanabi glared and activated her Byakugan. She got into the Juuken stance.

"Fight me!" she declared. Junsei snorted at the kid. Most likely she was the same age as her.

"We're on a mission. I don't have time to play around." Junsei stated. She turned away from her and started down the road. Hanabi screamed in frustration and began attacking Junsei with her back turned. Junsei sensed the animosity coming from the girl and looked over her shoulder. Hanabi was about to strike a tenketsu point near her spine when three large, shadow-like arms emerged from Junsei's back (Kinda like Diclonos arms from ElfenLied but it can be seen). The arms grabbed hold of Hanabi's wrist and neck. The arm on her neck placed its thumb on a pressure point, the forefinger on the jugular and the pinky finger on a point of the nerves coiled around the spinal cord. Junsei's eyes bleed into black and more arms began to sprout.

"Never," she spoke in a dead tone. "Attack a comrade from behind. You're village is full of worthless apes. No your place ningen," she spat out the word ningen. "And pray that I don't kill you now."

* * *

Author's Notes; Will Junsei kill Hanabi, and why has no one notice Sakura's constant staring at Sasuke's crotch? -Shivers- That's just creepy.

Anyone... Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi along with Kakashi are all OOC. I understand that. I will keep most of Konohagakure genins the way they're portrayed, but I'm having trouble with Hanabi's personality. I only read a few points, so I'm not too sure. If I'm getting it wrong, feel free to tell me.


End file.
